¿tú, me quieres?
by Ann-thennath
Summary: Summary: Pensaron poder evitarlo pero sus corazones pedían cada vez un poco más. ¿Qué podía ser ese sentimiento? Slash! JPSB Songfic.Este es mi primer slash, espero que sean comprensivos.


**¿Tú, me quieres?**

**Disclaimer**: nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, sino claro a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los utilizo por diversión.

**Summary:**_ Pensaron poder evitarlo pero sus corazones pedían cada vez un poco más. ¿Qué podía ser ese sentimiento? Slash! JP/SB Song-fic._

Y ahí estaba, en una esquina, leyendo un libro, aunque claro cuando el gran Sirius Black se proponía algo siempre lo hacia sin replicar. Y esa, era una de las tantas cualidades que hacían que su corazón reventara de admiración. Sostuvo su brazo en uno de los barandales y tratando de no irse de espaldas suspiro ante la idea de que Black era todo un galán. "¡OH no James que haces!"- se recordó dando un sobresalto "¡Que quieres¿Qué lo note?"- cambio con rapidez su mirada y haciendo como que examinaba el techo, fotografió en su mente la imagen viva de Sirius. Mientras al mismo observaba sus espaldas, por si alguien se daba cuenta de su pequeño secreto- nadie debía saberlo. Y no era porque el termino gay fuera algo despreciable por la sociedad, eso ni le importaba, sino porque sabía que Sirius jamás se fijaría en su persona. Claro el gran James potter su mejor amigo- ¡puaj! Hasta decirlo el mismo le dolía, pero en fin ¿era su realidad no?- suspiro lentamente y cerrando sus ojos escucho como alguien se acercaba a él, con cierto trote.

¿Qué hay James?- escucho, abrió con rapidez sus ojos y dando otro prolongado suspiro, observo como un chico, de tez blanca y ojos color miel, le devolvía la mirada con un cierto toque de ternura.- ¿otra vez?- pregunto sonriendo amablemente.

lo sé Remus…"no debo mirarlo"-murmuro James acentuando una voz ronca, que según él pareció imitar la voz del castaño.- o sino… me sentiré peor, pero te lo seguro no me puedo sentir peor de lo que ya me siento- camino a zancadas hacia el sofá más cercano y reprimiendo un gemido, se lanzo sin pensarlo produciendo con esto un sonoro ¡plaf! que hizo, aunque no lo deseara, que la mirada grisácea de Sirius se centrara concretamente en él.

eh… hola Sirius- susurro James, a tal modo que pareciera, que quería que nadie le escuchara. Un suave rubor asomo por las tersas mejillas del joven, que avergonzado trato de hacerle señas a Remus, para que le ayudara. Este negó sintiendo que su trabajo por alejar a sus dos amigos había fracasado. ¿Cómo olvidaría James ese amor, si ni siquiera podía estar a más de un metro de distancia? Pero claro eran los mejores "amigos" y eso no lo podía evitar por nada del mundo. "recuerda lo planeado"-susurro mientras disimuladamente le hacia símbolos, a manera que lo recordara. James le observo alzando la ceja "¿lo planeado? O.o" ¡OH no que era lo planeado! Trato de adivinar lo que hacia Remus, en un intento para que recuperara la memoria, pero más que eso pensaba que se encontraba bailando. "no James, no es momento de pensar en otras cosas… ¡OH no Sirius se acerca!"-volvio a mirar a Remus y aturdido fijo como este se daba a golpes contra un armario

¿Remus?...-susurro confundido, pero algo había mal ahí porque… repentinamente escucho unos pasos

Erg…no crees que Remus esta cada vez peor- dijo Sirius riendo, cuando ya se encontraba cerca de James, pero de inmediato noto algo extraño- ¿Te sucede algo? Te ves…un poco rojo-observo Sirius. James ante tal comentario no pudo evitar como sus mejillas colisionaban hasta encender al vivo color de un tomate."No podía…no podía controlarse cuando le veía…sus ojos tan perfectos y grises, su cabello… cayendo en cascada sobre toda su rebelde mirada y… esos labios tan rojos y gruesos, totalmente dispuestos a…"

¡OH James!- grito Sirius, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del aludido, que sin saber lo que decía murmuro unas cuantas palabras ininteligibles - ¡vaya que están mal¡A que mundo hemos llegado!- exclamo el ojigris fingiendo preocupación.

_Yo no quería quererte. __Y no lo pude evitar. Creí poder defenderme. Pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar. OH, ooooh._

James rehuyó de la mirada de Sirius. Atravesó toda la sala común hasta encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada confusa del joven gryffindor.

Amigo, no se si es mi imaginación… pero desde ya días te veo un poco extraño, dime lo que sea ya sabes eres mi mejor amigo y como…- Esas palabras resonaron por toda la cabeza de James ¿amigo¿Mejor amigo, James negó ligeramente, meneando al mismo su negra y revuelta cabellera.

¡NO!- exclamo, llamando la atención del gran número de jovencitas, que observaban a ambos chicos con miradas tontas e ilusionadas.

¿Qué te sucede James?- exclamo Sirius, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, al observar como su amigo se enojaba por algo que ni el entendía- te ayudo… estoy dispuesto a hacerlo…

tu no puedes hacer nada- negó James, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada, con cierta nota de tristeza. Sirius bufo "¿cómo no voy a poder ayudarte?"- pregunto molesto.- estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa pero eso si, que este al alcance de mis manos- pidió levantando la barbilla con orgullo. James le observo incrédulo, pero muy dentro de si la palabra "hacer cualquier cosa" seguía carcomiéndole la cabeza.

Tal vez…

no, eso es imposible- se negó a si mismo.

¿por qué es imposible?-pregunto Sirius.

porque tu no sientes…-James al ver lo que decía, abrió ligeramente los ojos y con la mayor franqueza trato de rectificarme- quiero decir…que tu…no puedes ayudarme con esto y…-balbuceo nervioso. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y haciendo una pose de aburrimiento se observo un invisible reloj de pulsera, como si quisiera demostrar que no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

¿aja?- murmuro entre fingido bostezos. Esto en ves de apurar a James causo un visible tartamudeo que logro extender aun más el "sueño" de Sirius. Al verse en problemas James trato de llamar la atención de Remus, pero este se hallaba ahora tan concentrado en sus grandes golpes en la cabeza, que ni lo noto.

¡Oh rayos!-maldijo entre dientes. Grave error, Sirius que casualmente salio de sus efusivos estiramientos de pies y cabeza, lo observo alzando la ceja y al ver que trataba de llamar la atención de su buen amigo licántropo, le observo aun más confundido. ¿Qué planeaban hacer? - ¿Qué tiene Remus?

James le observo pero al segundo después de cruzar su mirada con el, prefirió volver su mirada a Remus y pensar en la primera cosa que se le viniese a la mente. Ya que no se le ocurría nada.- pues… Remus y yo ¡vamos a asar malvaviscos!- sonrió.

�¡Qué? – Exclamo Sirius alarmado.- Jaja esa ni tú te la crees James. ¿Qué crees, que soy retrazado mental?- ironizo molesto.

eh…. ¿puede ser?-rió James, tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo. Sirius abrió la boca indignado, lo agarro por lo hombros, y causándole un escalofrió de pies a cabeza, lo llevo hasta las habitaciones de los chicos de sexto curso.- me lo explicaras ahora y no te dejare salir hasta que me lo digas "todo"- resalto la última frase y con agresividad cerro molesto la habitación, que en ese momento se hallaba sola.

el día esta muy lindo no crees…-comento James, deseando que Sirius se pusiera un poco mas calmado. Pero algo tenía el "cuando se le ocurría algo, nadie se lo podía sacar" James trago saliva nervioso, al ver como Sirius no le soltaba los hombros y cada vez le apretaba más y más. Eso dolía. Cerro sus ojos y tratando de no pensar en el dolor o en lo tan cerca que podría estar Sirius a su cara. Inspiro suavemente. Sirius resoplo.- ¿Qué tiene Remus que no tenga yo¡Responde! – James abrió alarmado los ojos "¡Ho¡Se es estaba volviendo sordo! En ese preciso momento abría jurado que Sirius se hallaba celoso."Sin poderlo evitar rió a carcajada suelta, como a un muñeco al cual le han dado cuerda, claro que Sirius no le vio la gracia y sin lamentaciones acerco el rostro de James al suyo, estaban tan cerca, que sus respiraciones se podían sentir, ahora una a la otra. Sin poder hacer nada James sintió como todo su rostro se convertía de nuevo, en un rojo chillón ¡como le hacían sufrir!

Rápido dejo de reír y con dolor, reprimiendo un alarido, sintió como Sirius le volvía a presionarle los hombros- ¡responde!- rugió imperativo.

¿de que hablas Sirius?-pregunto James, convirtiendo su voz en un chillido – Remus no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento- contesto. Sirius le lanzo una mirada hostil.

y… ¿Qué es lo que sientes?- pregunto ansioso.

en verdad mis sentimientos no importan, al menos no ahora-dijo James, esquivando la mirada de Sirius, y viendo a través de las ventanas en donde un silencioso y apacible viento hacia mover los ramales florecidos de hojas- a ti no…-sus ojos avellanas se perdieron entre el horizonte, y dando cuanta que Sirius se hallaba ahora más confundido que antes, suspiro cansado.

James, eh…-llamo Sirius no muy seguro de sus palabras- dime lo que sea, no me molestare-con lentitud fue quitando sus dedos de los hombros lívidos de su amigo, y sin saber que decir observo como la boca de James formaba ahora una cursante sonrisa llena de dolor.

No Sirius no quiero destruir nuestra amistad, eres algo…-James meneo la cabeza, mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba a un Sirius impaciente.- ¡Bah! Que importa.

¡James!- exclamo Sirius indignado- a mí si me importas y mucho- recalco. Pero al ver que James no respondía decidió seguir – pues… entonces hablare yo- decidió- erg…-carraspeo irguiendo un poco la cabeza para observar así el rostro pensativo de James- se que sonara extraño, pero ya no puedo más, no con este peso que cada día me mata por dentro – susurro. James no hizo nada más que alzar la ceja. ¿Qué pensaba decirle?- James yo…lo siento pensé que podría manejarlo- su rostro se fue convirtiendo en una minera de sudor. Ya que se hallaba ahora tan nervioso que parecía que caería desmayado por ya no poder, pero por todo no quito su mirada penetrante y sin inmutarse se fue acercando cada vez más, al ahora, teñido rostro de James ¿Qué… que quería hacer, por que se acercaba tanto?

James entreabrió la boca y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar sintió como los fríos labios de Sirius le rozaban con lentitud los suyos, no sabía que hacer; si gritar o salir corriendo. Sentía que de pronto su corazón iba a explotar, no podía ser, no lo creía o tal vez… no lo quería creer…-perdón pero no puedo más- le susurro Sirius mientras sin pensarlo le mordía el cuello- si James, aunque no me lo perdones, siento algo mucho más grande, que la amistad y no por cualquiera, por ti… No sabes cuanto necesitaba hacer esto.-James lanzo un gemido. "si, era lo que más deseaba, por fin…pero ¿Cómo¿Qué estaba sucediendo?"

_Yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote uuuh, si te gano pierdo libertad, yeah. Yo no sé mi amor qué hago besándote. Si yo no me quiero enamorar_

pero… ¿Tú, Me quieres? –preguntó James confuso ¿acaso compartía el mismo sentimiento que él? Pero… y ¿cómo nunca lo había advertido?

hace falta que lo preguntes- susurro Sirius, lanzándole una mirada.

OH es…no tengo palabras para explicar lo que siento. ¿Qué crees Remus?-dijo James sentado en una de las butacas de la sala común- nunca pensé… que Sirius estuviera enamorado de mí.

¿y tu, que le dijiste?- Pregunto Remus apacible.

y que más, no tuve lo suficiente de valor para responderle, me encontraba tan…

¿sorprendido?- ayudo Remus sonriendo.

si…-susurro James pensativo-fue tan dulce-comento, tocándose con las yemas de los dedos una parte de los labio. Remus se limito a reír.

¿lo quieres más ahora… no? Digo tu…-pregunto. Sabiendo la respuesta y observando con detenimiento el rostro ido del chico.

¡claro!- asintió James sin pensarlo, sonriendo tontamente- Remus muchas gracias.

¿por qué? No pienso que te haya ayudado.

¡que no me ayudaste!-repitió el de gafas, alarmado. -Remus, tu fuiste el único que me ayudo ¡te debo tanto!

¡OH no! Te separe de Sirius y tu lo amabas…si hubiese sabido que te correspondía.-suspiro Remus con culpabilidad.

¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?-dijo James-de todos modos hiciste mucho por mi, además que todo lo hiciste por mi bien.- Remus sonrió melancólico"debería de ser psicólogo"-se dijo consiguiendo en James una carcajada.

si, si. Un gran psicólogo.-apoyo.

no se, creo que James se molesto con migo.-murmuraba un chico de aspecto desaliñado.

¿por qué lo dices Sirius?-pregunto un segundo, regordete y que parecía no estar en lo que a su respecto debía. Ya que distraído jugaba con una baraja de naipes.

Sirius sonrió con ironía- ¿cómo va a quererme, cómo el se mezclaría con migo? OH James…. - pensó cerrando sus ojos e imaginando nuevamente la figura asustada de este. – seguro que de debe odiarme- reflexiono.

OH Sirius… no te entiendo- murmuro el chico bajito, colocándose ambas manos en sus pálidas mejillas.- ¿Quién odia al gran Sirius Black? – se pregunto a si mismo, mientras lanzaba una mirada llena de dudas. -¿por qué James? – Sirius se levanto de golpe, sin tomar en cuenta las preguntas del confuso muchacho, camino hacia su sala común. Necesitaba descansar y reflexionar… había perdido a un amigo y a un amor al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto¿Por qué no mejor se enamoro de alguna de sus fans? claro ellas hubieran estado más dispuestas que su pobre amigo- Sirius suspiro preocupado- ¿por qué debía ser tan condenadamente difícil¿Por qué…? "cuando alguna vez llegues a amar, comprenderás cual es el verdadero significado de vivir. Ya no sentirás odio y consentirás en el deseo de pensar en los demás… pero si, en algún dado caso no te es correspondido. Actúa siempre lo mas maduro posible, ya veras como conseguirás a alguien mucho mejor."- recordaba las palabras dichas una vez por su amigo Remus. Tenía tanta. Razón… debía actuar con madurez.

¿A dónde vas?- pregunto James, al ver que Remus se ponía de pie y caminaba escaleras arriba. El chico sonrió.

ya es tarde- comento, y sin decir más aumento su marcha hasta perderse. James suspiro confundido; pero no hubo tiempo de pensar ya que instruido por su mente reconoció con rapidez los pasos, ágiles de alguien, que se dirigían directo a él. Volvió su mirada hacia donde se escuchaba y sintiendo como su rostro subía, hasta convertirse completamente en un rojo chillón. Se formo un nudo en su garganta que no le permitió hablar.

Sirius…-pudo articular, observando nervioso como este no le despegaba su gris mirada, trago saliva y más rojo que nunca desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, no sin antes alertar como el chico se detenía frente a él. Frunció el ceño y fijando que James se hallaba demasiado rojo para su gusto no pudo más que decir- ve a la enfermería…- y sin decir más se marcho dejando a James hecho un mar de preguntas ¿a la enfermería, pero por qué? – James suspiro agobiado. Y sin evitarlo dirigió disimuladamente su mirada hasta detenerla en Sirius, que ahora tomaba el camino tomado anteriormente por Remus. "como quería besarle"- pero no podía, no tenía tanto valor como él.

_Guarda en silencio mis besos_

_Despídete sin voltear._

_Porque al besarte me pierdo._

_Pero a mi corazón,_

_Quién le puede explicar,_

_Yeah, yeah._

¿James eh…estas enojado con Sirius?-le pregunto una voz aguda, que hizo que los pensamiento del chico se dispersaran. James al ver pronunciada su nombre giro su rostro y con sorpresa observo como un chico bajito y regordete le devolvía la mirada con cierto temor.

no, claro que no. Al contrario Peter.- tomo en cuenta como el chico suspiraba, y al instante formaba una ligera sonrisa, tal parecía que se hallaba aliviado.- ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?

no lo se… Sirius se hallaba muy extraño. Comenzó a murmurar cosas como…-frunció los ojos y exprimiéndose el cerebro trato de recordar- ¡ah como olvidarlo, según él tu te hallabas molesto ¿crees que hallaba tenido alguna pesadilla, en el que tu estés incluido?- pregunto haciendo una expresión tonta en su mirada. James alzo la ceja ¿enojado¿Sirius pensaba que se hallaba enojado?

no, claro que no ¿cómo podría odiarlo?- Peter lo observo largamente y parpadeando confuso hizo una pose de resignación. Parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a explicarle.

pero por favor no le comentes nada, no quiero que se entere de que yo te lo dije. Es solo que… me hallaba preocupado y… ¿James?-al reincorporarse observo como del chico ya no se hallaba ni la sombra. Gruño molesto ¿Cómo se había ido?- vaya forma de agradecer.-murmuro.

James se dirigió, a largas zancadas, escaleras arriba; hasta dirigirse al final de las habitaciones. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto ¿cómo podía odiar a Sirius, cuando en verdad lo amaba? No podía dejarlo así y menos saber que su Sirius sufría por algo que ni era verdad.

Abrió produciendo un sordo chillido en la puerta y dando una rápida mirada observo como en la habitación la figura lejana de Sirius veía aburrida hacia el exterior de la ventana. James suspiro aliviado.

déjalo-le susurro una voz, deteniendo su andar de golpe.

¿por qué?- pregunto elevando la voz para que Sirius le escuchara, frunció el ceño y volviendo la mirada a todos los espacios, trato de encontrar al autor de la voz. Pero no hallo nada.

Hm.…no quería que le molestaran- de un sobresalto James observo como las cortinas, que cubrían una de las camas, se descorrían hasta aparecer de ente ellas la forma delgada de Remus ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido?

¿pero qué…?-comenzó James confundido.

se hallaba molesto. Tal ves quería hablar con tigo- interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros- pero lo dudo… ¿Quién sabe?

cierto- soltó Sirius, que pendiente de la conversación, había girado hacia ambos gryffindors- quiero hablar con James y SOLOS- acento. Remus hizo un puchero y cargándose de resignación decidió caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes lanzar una pequeña mirada hacia ellos ¡que malos eran…¿pero qué eran esos "asuntos"?- suspiro y salio sintiendo en todo el trayecto la mirada perspicaz de Sirius.

por fin- murmuro al asegurarse que Remus había cerrado por completo la puerta.

Sirius eh…-Empezó James después de un largo minuto de silencio en el que ni James no Sirios hablo.

¿fue muy precipitado verdad?- pregunto Sirius, interrumpiendo a su compañero, y sonriendo amargamente. James meneo la cabeza.

no Sirius- negó con seguridad, interponiéndose entre la ventana y el muchacho.

no sientes nada por mi y la verdad no te culpo-suspiro bajando la mirada- ya no te molestare te lo aseguro- James trato de hablar pero tanto era su nerviosismo que no pudo ni aclamar un "no". Sirius le dirigió una nueva mirada y entre prolongados suspiros volvió a fijar su vista en el cielo oscuro sin parecer molestarle que James estuviera enfrente- no… no me quiero enamorar, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Sirius yo…-balbuceo James sin saber en que momento había hablado- te equivocas…- Sirius volvió a esbozar una sonrisa pero no parecía ser de alivio o alegría mas bien de tristeza e indignación. "ya no le hallaba sentido a la vida no sin un amigo como James…"-Sirius yo…yo eh…te…te…-el puño de James se cerro en un intento por lograr el valor que tanto ansiaba. "Vamos James demuestra ese valor"- YO TE AMO- grito. Sirius simplemente suspiro, parecía que no había entendido ese montón de letras.- ¡me escuchas!

otra vez estoy alucinando…-murmuro Sirius cansado mientras al mismo tiempo se frotaba los ojos.

¿quieres comprobar que tan real es?- pregunto James estrechándolo entre sus dedos y atrayéndolo a si, sin rodeos ni vacilaciones. Lo acerco en un impulso por demostrar a Sirius su gran amor, se besaron eternamente hasta hacer parecer que sus labios se hallaban pegados. Sirius aun se hallaba sorprendido y con los ojos entreabiertos se podía predecir toda clase de pensamientos que rondaban en su mente. Se separaron en un intento por agarrar aire y respirando fuertemente se sonrieron entre si.

¿de verdad James?-pregunto Sirius sin creérselo- ¿me amas?

y que más tonto- exclamo. Sirius le observo incrédulo y pensándoselo bien murmuro- pensé…pensé que esto no era real ¡OH James!- exclamo a punto de desmayarse.

_Yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote uuuh, si te gano pierdo libertad, yeah._

_Yo no se mi amor que hago besándote si yo no me quiero enamorar_

no me importa, no me importa lo que digan con tal de estar a tu lado- los dos jóvenes se observaron y riendo por algo que ni siquiera ellos sabían se volvieron a sumergir en un nuevo beso "lo habían conseguido, por fin su sueño se hacia realidad. No les importaba nada. Con tal eran felices."

**Nota de autor¡hola! como ven les traigo un nuevo fic y como no, de mi segunda pareja preferida ¡pues claro James y Sirius¿A que no es hermosa? ya lo saben lo único que pido son un poco de review que claro me harán muy feliz. Bueno eso es todo y no me queda más que agregar que la canción que utilice es de Kalimba- y que espero les haya gustado. **


End file.
